He Would Do It Again
by SoulEaterlover93
Summary: After losing a game Kid is forced to go on a date with Maka an he didn't mine.


He Would Do It Again

"Come on Maka lets go!" exclaimed Patti dragging Maka to the basketball court!

"Why do I have to do this" complained Maka. Patti ignored this question and kept going. Once they got there Patti released her death grip.

"Ok team captains are Maka and Kid. What should their penalty be for losing?" asked Black*Star?

"No way I am not being team captain!" protested Maka, stamping her foot!

"Yes you are! And if Kid's team loses he should have to go on a date with Maka!" exclaimed Patti excitedly! Kid blushed at this. He always admired the young scythe technician and Patti knew that.

"Yeah and if Maka loses she has to kiss Black*Star!" exclaimed Liz from the sidelines! She had an impish smile on her face.

"Eww no!" shouted Maka disgusted!

"Why wouldn't you want to date a god like me?" asked Black*Star pretentiously?

"Glad that's decided! It's boys versus girls! Now lets play!" exclaimed Patti jumping up and down!

About a half hour later the game was over and surprisingly, not really, Maka's team won. This is because Kid's team knew how he felt towards Maka and was willing to take the fall.

"Ok Kid and Maka the two of you are going out, tonight! Kid you can take her wherever but you're taking her some where!" demanded Liz walking onto the court! Both Kid and Maka blushed and looked away from each other.

"Glad we're in agreement!" said Liz happily!

Kid was worried. He knew that this could either go really well or really bad. He then took a deep breath and knocked on Maka's door.

"Hey Kid, Maka will be out in a minute, sit down" said Soul leading him in. Kid walked in and sat down awkwardly.

"Really a flower?" said pointing at the red flower in his hand.

"What? Even if it is a forced date it's still a date" said Kid lightly blushing. He didn't even like calling it a date; it made him sweat a little. Then Maka walked into the room. She had a pair of skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt on. Her hair was curled and in pigtails.

"You look great" said Kid smiling.

"Thanks, you do too" said Maka playing with one of her pigtails. Then Kid handed her the red flower in his hands. She took it and put it behind her ear.

"Oh thanks you didn't have to do that!" said Maka flattered.

"I was always taught to bring some for the girl on the date. Should we go?" asked Kid putting his arm out. Maka locked her arm with Kid's and they started their way out the door.

"Don't knock her up!" bellowed Soul as they left. The two of them just rolled their eyes and continued walking. In was silent for a while but Maka finally spoke up.

"Hey Kid this doesn't have to be awkward" said Maka tightening her grip.

"You're right! A friend date! Two friends of opposite genders going out and having dinner!" said Kid cheerfully!

"I think I just friend zoned myself. Ugh I am such asymmetrical garbage!" thought Kid.

"Look we're here" said Maka pointing to the pizza place. The place was perfectly symmetrical and had the number 8 spray-painted on the window.

"Ugh you're so predictable" said Maka playfully! Kid just chuckled at this as they walked inside. Then Maka broke out of Kid's arm but only to intertwine her fingers in between his. Both of them blushed and looked away. They sat down and held hands across the table.

"Hey Maka can I tell you something?" asked Kid looking her in the eyes? Maka wanted to look away but every time she tried the brightness pulled her back in.

"Anything" said Maka concernedly.

"Well, you're really cute when you're flustered" said Kid winking at her. Maka blushed heavier and Kid just smiled.

"Hey guys what can I get you?" asked the waitress pulling her hair out of her face?

"Two waters, 8 ice cubes, a plain and a pepperoni" said Kid. The waitress just laughed and left.

"Well Kid can I tell you something?" asked Maka smiling?

"Yea, what's up?" asked Kid tightening his grip?

"You're really symmetrical" said Maka pushing a piece of his hair out of his face. Kid blushed and smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. This caused Maka to blush.

"Death he is cute! I swear his smile could light up this whole town. And what is that smell? Is he wearing cologne? It smells amazing" gushed Maka in her thoughts.

"You mean it?" asked Kid in wonder? Maka just nodded and smiled. After that the waitress came back with the pizza. They stayed until the pizza place closed. It was about 11:30 and while Maka was going to walk home alone Kid didn't let her. They walked to her apartment together and ha d a great time. When they finally reached Maka's front door Kid was sad.

"Well I guess this is your stop" said Kid trying to sound happy. She nodded and was about to turn the handled when she stopped. She turned around and kissed Kid on the cheek.

"Thanks Kid I had a fun time. Lets do it again" she said smiling.

"Y-you're welcome" stuttered Kid. His eyes were wide as dinner plates and his cheeks were red as radishes.

"You know you're really cute when you're flustered" said Maka smiling. Then she kissed his other cheek to make it symmetrical and went inside. He was definitely going to do it again.


End file.
